pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gurkinn (anime)
Gurkinn is a character appearing in the XY series. Appearance Gurkinn is a nearly bald, old man, who only has a lock of hair on his head. He has large, yellow eyebrows, which slide down to his ears. Gurkinn wears a red undershirt, some grey rolled pants and a sleeve-rolled jacket, the latter having red outlines and a black mark on the left part of his chest, showing a Key Stone with the Mega Evolution mark. Gurkinn wears black shoes with red soles. He also has a left black fingerless glove, where he keeps his Key Stone. Personality Gurkinn is a demanding, strict man, who cares about honor and despises slackering and arrogance. Gurkinn is a powerful trainer, managing to stop Korrina's Mega Lucario's fearsome and berserk attacks. In addition, Gurkinn tends to favor the traditions and customs. Biography Gurkinn sent Korrina to obtain the Mega Stone for her Lucario, as is the tradition upon becoming a Gym Leader of Shalour City.XY029: Mega Revelations! Pokémon the Series: XY After Korrina nearly defeated a Blaziken, Gurkinn appeared, as it was his Blaziken, sent to test Korrina's bond with Lucario. Gurkinn was pleased that his granddaughter succeeded and watched as Korrina Mega Evolved her Lucario.XY030: The Cave of Trials! Gurkinn watched the battle of Ash against Korrina. Korrina's Mega Lucario, however, after getting hit by Pikachu's Quick Attack, was enraged and became berserk. To stop the battle, Gurkinn sent his own Lucario to stop the attack. Gurkinn was not pleased, for Lucario was consumed by its own power, thinking it was not ready to be Mega Evolved. To see if Lucario is ready, Gurkinn challenged Korrina for a battle, having both of their Lucario Mega Evolve. Even if she had lost every single battle to her grandfather, Korrina had Mega Lucario battle. After getting hit by Aura Sphere, Mega Lucario started disobeying Korrina and attack Gurkinn's Mega Lucario, but was defeated by another Aura Sphere. Gurkinn was enraged, claiming Korrina's Lucario is arrogant, while Korrina was unfit to understand Lucario. Gurkinn dismissed them to Pomace Mountain, where they would have to train with Mabel, another Mega Evolution trainer.XY031: The Aura Storm! While the group was separated, Korrina had thought of Gurkinn's words, while Clemont believed Lucario couldn't hear her words when it Mega Evolved.XY032: Calling from Beyond the Aura! After the heroes reached the Tower of Mastery, they were greeted by Gurkinn, who told them about a story of Mega Evolution; one day, a man and his Lucario came to Shalour City and picked up a Key and a Mega Stone, causing the stones to resonate and Lucario to Mega Evolve. The heroes were amazed and saw Korrina was an honorable Gym Leader. Gurkinn disagreed, as he didn't think she was ready to read the secret document. After the dinner, Gurkinn went to bed, but woke up after Team Rocket made some noise and stole the secret document. Korrina re-took the scroll and gave it to Gurkinn. Gurkinn saw Korrina's potential and read the document, which, much to everyone's displeasure, was a scroll written by Gurkinn, which contained no information about the Mega Evolution. The next day, Gurkinn came to the battlefield, where Korrina would have her battle with Ash.XY042: Origins of Mega Evolution! Gurkinn served as a referee for the battle of Ash against Korrina. Despite Korrina's loss, Gurkinn was proud of her, seeing she battled honorably and bravely to the very end. Before the heroes left, he warned Coumarine City's Gym Leader was eccentric, but a formidable opponent.XY043: Showdown at the Shalour Gym! Korrina, Lucario and Gurkinn were referenced by Clemont, who remembered Ash's gym battle against her as one of his greatest battles when he decided to return to Lumiose City to train for his battle with Ash.XY062: The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination! Gurkinn was seen watching the Pokémon Showcase Master Class on television along with Korrina and her Lucario. He also voted for the best performance for each round.XY112: Master Class is in Session!XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Gurkinn was the referee in the Gym match between Korrina and Alain.XY123: A Diamond in the Rough! Pokémon On hand Gallery Gurkinn, Korrina and Lucario in XY112.png|Watching television with Korrina and her Lucario See also Gurkinn (Adventures) References Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Fighting Pokémon User